Gaming machines are generally games of luck, not skill. Slot machines owe much of their popularity to the fact that a player can play a slot machine at the player's own pace with no required skills. Most slot machines are set to pay off between 80 and 99 percent of wagers of the players. Nevertheless, players constantly try to inject skill or know-how into gaming devices with the hope of turning the odds in their favor.
For example, there is a consensus as to good and bad slot machine locations. Some players believe that, the worst slot machines for the player are the machines near the gaming tables, such as blackjack, baccarat, roulette, etc. because the players of these games do not want to be distracted by the noise and commotion created by big slot machine winners. Some players believe that, for the same reason, machines near patrons betting on sporting events and horse races are not good. Some players believe that the best machines are those that are the most visible to others so that other players, or potential players, can see big payouts. Some players believe that the machines near cafes or coffee shops are rumored to be good to encourage patrons to finish quicker and return to gaming. Some players believe that machines near change booths supposedly have higher instances of big payouts to entice people in line purchasing tokens to buy more.
Another widely held belief is that slot machines go through a pay cycle, wherein the machines will payout a number of coins to meet the programmed percentage payout after a predetermined period. Players that believe a pay cycle exists may also believe that a non-payout cycle exists, wherein the machine does not payout after a big payout or a pay cycle. The object of players subscribing to these cycle theories is to play the machines at the right time.
However, it should be appreciated that gaming machines or slot machines are programmed or set to randomly pay back a certain percentage. There are certain known methods to maximizing gaming device payouts. One such method, for instance, is betting the maximum amount which increases the payouts.
Having a gaming machine truly based on skill would open the door to players becoming professionals at such games. Gaming devices of skill would also prejudice unskilled players, and unskilled players would be reluctant to play such games. Even though certain gaming machines such as video poker or blackjack involve certain skill and decision-making, their outcomes ultimately turn upon mathematics and probability. Accordingly, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming machines and bonus rounds for gaming machines that are different, challenging and appealing. In particular, it is desirable to provide players with gaming machines and bonus rounds for gaming machines wherein it appears as if the player's skill at a particular game determines the player's success.